lord_of_all_realmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Domain of The Falling Stars
Realms in the Domain of the Falling Stars ☀Domain of Heaven's Boundaries From Strongest to weak # Realm of Mystic Heaven # Realm of Endless Ice # Realm of Unbounded Desolation # Realm of a Thousand Devastations # Realm of a Hundred Battles # Realm of Black Marsh # Realm of Earth Sieve # Realm of Dark Underworld # Realm of Flame Heaven # Realm of Split Void In the land of falling stars, there were in total nine domains. Individually as Black Sky Domain, Large Desolated Domain, Hundred Wars Domain, Black Pond Domain, Kun Luo Domain, Dark Underworld Domain, Heaven Leaving Domain. These nine realms, each realms had a few Lianqi sects located in it. The strength of the nine realms were also not equivalent to each other.Among them, Black Sky Domain, Ice Bound Domains and Large Desolated Domains were publicly accepted as the three strongest domains.Thousand Extinction Domains, Hundred War Domains as well as Black Pond Domains occupied the second place. Kun Luo Domain, Dark Underworld Domain and Heaven Leaving Domain on the other hand, were ranked last.Since a long time ago, Black Sky Domain, in the Nine Heavenly Domains, have always been well known for being a formidable domain. It's strength was steadily among the top three in the nine domains. So much so that it could possibly rank the first!Heaven's Temple on the other hand, was entirely worthy of being the strongest Lianqi Sect in Black Sky Domain. The status of Heaven's Temple in Black Sky Domain was even more steady than Prison Department in Heaven Leaving Domain.Prison Department, along with Ling Bao Court that was the four leading sects in Heaven Leaving Domain, was dissatisfied with its status all along.However, all of the sects that was in the Black Sky Domain had admitted the unique and unmatched status of the Heaven's Temple. Heaven's Temple was the genuine hegemon in Black Sky Domain. It only took one order, and the remaining sects could only obey it obediently. Special Events * Heaven Gate * Realm Gate * Domain Gate The Domain of Heaven's Boundaries the first sect or forces I got to know # The Trisword Sect ch (713/714) # Bliss Mountain Sect ch (713/714) # Lei Clan # Divine Flame Sect one of the eight major powers # # # # # # The Domain of Heaven's Boundaries consisted of more than a hundred realms, which made it much larger than the Domain of the Falling Stars."There are five major sects and three major clans in the Domain of Heaven's Boundaries. The Trisword Sect and the Bliss Mountain Sect are among them. These eight forces dominate the 36 realms in the Domain of Heaven's Boundaries, each having at least one Void domain expert.Of the hundred realms in the Domain of Heaven's Boundaries, only thirty-six are still suitable to cultivate in, and they're currently controlled by the five major sects and three major clans Almost all of the other sects and clans in the Domain of Heaven's Boundaries attach themselves to these eight major forces."Powerful sects in the Domain of Heaven's Boundaries possess the ability to build stars.h.i.+ps, and use them to explore the unbounded starry river..." "Almost all of the other sects and clans in the Domain of Heaven's Boundaries attach themselves to these eight major forces."Powerful sects in the Domain of Heaven's Boundaries possess the ability to build stars.h.i.+ps, and use them to explore the unbounded starry river..." There are more than a hundred realms in the Domain of Heaven's Boundaries. Most of them aren't fit for humans to live in, and are only considered mines due to their production of unique spiritual materials.Only thirty-six of the realms are dominated by human Qi warriors, and the Domain of Heaven's Boundaries happens to be one of them.However, the Qi warriors in the Domain of Heaven's Boundaries were more powerful than those in the Domain of the Falling Stars. Their peak experts were at the Void domain. Some of the human forces in the Domain of Heaven's Boundaries considered outsiders their enemies and waged wars with them from time to time, while other forces had friendly relations.h.i.+ps, and often made deals with the outsiders. The reason why that Phantasms' ancient stars.h.i.+p had planned to return to the Domain of Heaven's Boundaries was probably because they had hoped to return to their own realms from there.The most powerful forces in the Domain of Heaven's Boundaries already possessed the ability to build their own stars.h.i.+ps.The owner of this unique heaven and earth, Master Voidspirit, had been one of the seven peak experts in the Domain of Heaven's Boundaries. Being at the late Void domain, he had been ranked fifth. Since he had been an expert of spatial magics, he had chosen this s.p.a.ce disruption zone to make his breakthrough into the Saint domain.Many sects in the Domain of Heaven's Boundaries had learned about this as well.To everyone's surprise, he had never returned to the Domain of Heaven's Boundaries.Gradually, people began to speculate that he must have failed to enter the Saint domain, and died in this s.p.a.ce disruption zone. Since he was the fifth most powerful expert throughout the Domain of Heaven's Boundaries, many people had set their minds on his legacies.Over the past thousand years, sects in the Domain of Heaven's Boundaries had sent numerous teams of Qi warriors to search this s.p.a.ce disruption zone for Master Voidspirit's lifelong acc.u.mulations.The Trisword Sect and the Bliss Mountain Sect were the luckiest of them. After putting in many years and endless resources, they had finally found some clues. Compared to the Trisword Sect, the Bliss Mountain Sect's exploration of this place had been more successful. They had discovered this unique heaven and earth created by Master Voidspirit first, and learned that Qi warriors would lose all of their spiritual power soon after entering.They had sent seven exploration teams into this unique realm, some of which had even been led by Soul realm experts. However, no matter how high their cultivation bases had been, they had soon lost all of their spiritual power and died miserable deaths, with only a few lucky ones escaping narrowly. The Bliss Mountain Sect had then learned from their lessons and realized that their cultivation bases wouldn't bring them success in this place.Since it was impossible to have their Profound realm and Soul realm experts focus on the refinement of their fleshly bodies instead of their own cultivation, and even if they had, they would only achieve limited results, they had chosen a number of children born with exceptionally tough bodies and spent many years training their physical strength and refining their fleshly bodies with special incantations. They had done all that for one purpose: have those juniors enter this unique realm and secure Master Voidspirit's legacies.This was the seventh team the Bliss Mountain Sect had sent to explore this mysterious realm. This time, they had sent every single one of this group of juniors. Clearly, they were determined to secure Master Voidspirit's legacies this time.However, word of their operation had somehow leaked out before they had set out. Therefore, the Trisword Sect had also sent a team, which had encountered them by the cl.u.s.ter of black light. However, the Trisword Sect had acted in such a hurry that, compared to the Bliss Mountain Sect, their preparations were far too insufficient. Some of their powerful experts had been killed during their first encounter by the entrance.The Qi warriors from the Trisword Sect were at an even greater disadvantage in this special realm. All of them had eventually been hunted down and killed. Category:Domain